


Lord WuXian: amor a través de la muerte

by Bea_Ianna



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, ligeia edgar allan poe, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Death, Death again, Happy Birthday Wei Wuxian, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Ligeia - Freeform, M/M, Resurrection, Spooky, ooc lan zhan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_Ianna/pseuds/Bea_Ianna
Summary: "Cuando Lord WuXian murió, el amor de su esposo no menguó, aún después de casarse con alguien más, su obsesión se mantuvo hasta estar de nuevo frente a esos bellos cabellos negros y esos ojos, los ojos de Lord WuXian que nunca se podrían olvidar."Historia para el cumpleaños de Wei WuXian 2020*Adaptación del cuento Ligeia de Edgar Allan Poe (porque es de mis favoritos).
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Mò Xuányǔ, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 2
Collections: Wei Wuxian Birthday 2020





	Lord WuXian: amor a través de la muerte

Juro por mi alma que no puedo recordar cómo, cuándo ni siquiera dónde conocí a Lord WuXian. Largos años han transcurrido desde entonces y el sufrimiento ha debilitado mi memoria. O quizá no puedo rememorar ahora aquellas cosas porque, a decir verdad, el carácter de mi amado, su raro saber, su belleza singular y, sin embargo, plácida, y la penetrante y cautivadora elocuencia de su voz profunda y musical, se abrieron camino en mi corazón con pasos tan constantes, tan cautelosos, que me pasaron inadvertidos e ignorados. No obstante, creo haberlo conocido y visto, las más de las veces, en una vasta, ruinosa ciudad cerca de Yiling. Seguramente le oí hablar de su familia. No cabe duda de que su estirpe era remota. ¡A-Xian, A-Xian!

Sumido en estudios que, por su índole, pueden como ninguno amortiguar las impresiones del mundo exterior, sólo por estas dulces palabras, A-Xian, acude a los ojos de mi fantasía la imagen de aquel que ya no existe. Y ahora, mientras escribo, me asalta como un rayo el recuerdo de que nunca supe el nombre de nacimiento de quien fuera mi amigo y prometido, luego compañero de estudios y, por último, el esposo de mi corazón.

¿Fue por una amable orden de parte de mi A-Xian o para poner a prueba la fuerza de mi afecto, que me estaba vedado indagar sobre ese punto? ¿O fue más bien un capricho mío, una loca y romántica ofrenda en el altar de la devoción más apasionada? Sólo recuerdo confusamente el hecho. ¿Es de extrañarse que haya olvidado por completo las circunstancias que lo originaron o lo acompañaron? Y en verdad, si alguna vez ese espíritu al que llaman romance, han presidido, como dicen, los matrimonios fatídicos, seguramente presidieron el mío.

Hay un punto muy claro en el cual, sin embargo, mi memoria no falla. Es la persona de A-Xian. Era de alta estatura, un poco delgado y, en sus últimos tiempos, casi descarnado. Sería vano intentar la descripción de su majestad, la tranquila soltura de su porte o la inconcebible ligereza y elasticidad de su paso. Entraba y salía como una sombra. Nunca advertía yo su aparición en mi cerrado gabinete de trabajo de no ser por la amada música de su voz dulce, profunda, cuando posaba su mano marmórea sobre mi hombro. Ninguna persona igualó la belleza de su rostro. Era el esplendor de un sueño de opio, una visión aérea y arrebatadora. Sin embargo, sus facciones no tenían esa regularidad que falsamente nos han enseñado a adorar en las obras clásicas.

«No hay belleza exquisita sin algo de extraño en las proporciones.»

No obstante, aunque yo veía que las facciones de A-Xian no eran de una regularidad clásica, aunque sentía que su hermosura era, en verdad, «exquisita» y percibía mucho de «extraño» en ella, en vano intenté descubrir la irregularidad y rastrear el origen de mi percepción de lo «extraño». Examiné el contorno de su frente alta, pálida: era impecable —¡qué fría en verdad esta palabra aplicada a una majestad tan divina! — por la piel, que rivalizaba con el marfil más puro, por la imponente amplitud y la calma, la noble prominencia de las regiones superciliares; y luego los cabellos, como ala de cuervo, lustrosos, exuberantes y un poco ondulados. Miraba el delicado diseño de la nariz y nunca he visto una perfección semejante. Superficie plena y suave, las aletas armoniosamente curvas, que revelaban un espíritu libre. Contemplaba la dulce boca. Allí estaba en verdad el triunfo de todas las cosas celestiales: la magnífica sinuosidad del labio superior, lo suave y voluptuoso del inferior, el color expresivo; los dientes, que reflejaban con un brillo casi sorprendente los rayos de la luz bendita que caían sobre ellos en la más serena y plácida y, sin embargo, radiante, triunfal de todas las sonrisas. Analizaba la forma del mentón y también aquí encontraba la noble amplitud, la plenitud y la espiritualidad.

Y entonces me asomaba a los grandes ojos de Wei Ying.

Quizá fuera, que en los ojos de mi amado yacía el secreto. Eran, creo, más grandes que los ojos comunes de nuestra raza, más que los de las gacelas. Pero sólo por instantes —en los momentos de intensa excitación— se hacía más notable esta peculiaridad de mi A-Xian. Y en tales ocasiones su belleza —quizá la veía así mi imaginación ferviente— era la de los seres que están por encima o fuera de la tierra. Los ojos eran de un gris profundo, negros a ciertas luces, y tan brillantes con otras, velados por oscuras y largas pestañas. Las cejas, levemente arqueadas, eran tan negras como su pelo. Sin embargo, lo «extraño» que encontraba en sus ojos era independiente de su forma, del color, del brillo, y debía atribuirse, al cabo, a la expresión. ¡Ah, palabra sin sentido tras cuya vasta latitud de simple sonido se atrinchera nuestra ignorancia de lo espiritual! La expresión de los ojos de A-Xian... ¡Cuántas horas medité sobre ella! ¡Cuántas noches de verano luché por sondearla! ¿Qué era aquello, más profundo que el resentimiento de las almas en los túmulos funerarios, que yacía en el fondo de las pupilas de mi amado? ¿Qué era? Me poseía la pasión de descubrirlo. ¡Aquellos ojos! ¡Aquellas grandes, aquellas brillantes, aquellas divinas pupilas! Llegaron a ser para mí estrellas gemelas, y yo era para ellas el más fervoroso de los astrólogos.

No hay, entre las muchas anomalías incomprensibles de la ciencia psicológica, punto más atrayente, más excitante que el hecho —nunca, creo, mencionado por las escuelas— de que en nuestros intentos por traer a la memoria algo largo tiempo olvidado, con frecuencia llegamos a encontrarnos al borde mismo del recuerdo, sin poder, al fin, asirlo. Y así cuántas veces, en mi intenso examen de los ojos de A-Xian, sentí que me acercaba al conocimiento cabal de su expresión, me acercaba, aún no era mío, y al fin desaparecía por completo. Y (¡extraño, ah, el más extraño de los misterios!) encontraba en los objetos más comunes del universo un círculo de analogías con esa expresión. Quiero decir que, después del período en que la belleza de A-Xian penetró en mi espíritu, donde moraba como en un altar, yo extraía de muchos objetos del mundo material un sentimiento semejante al que provocaban, dentro de mí, sus grandes y luminosas pupilas. Pero no por ello puedo definir mejor ese sentimiento, ni analizarlo, ni siquiera percibirlo con calma. Lo he reconocido a veces, repito, en una viña que crecía rápidamente, en la contemplación de una falena, de una mariposa, de una crisálida, de un veloz curso de agua. Lo he sentido en el océano. Lo he sentido en la mirada de personas muy viejas. Y hay una o dos estrellas en el cielo que, miradas con el telescopio, me han inspirado el mismo sentimiento. Me ha colmado al escuchar ciertos sones de instrumentos de cuerda, y no pocas veces al leer pasajes de determinados libros.

La _intensidad_ de pensamiento, de acción, de palabra, era posiblemente en ella un resultado, o por lo menos un índice, de esa gigantesca voluntad que durante nuestras largas relaciones no dejó de dar otras pruebas más numerosas y evidentes de su existencia. De todas las personas que jamás he conocido, el exteriormente alegre, el siempre ameno A-Xian, era presa con más violencia que nadie de los tumultuosos buitres de la dura pasión. Y no podía yo medir esa pasión como no fuese por el milagroso dilatarse de los ojos que me deleitaban y aterraban al mismo tiempo, por la melodía casi mágica, la modulación, la claridad y la placidez de su voz tan profunda, y por la salvaje energía (doblemente efectiva por contraste con su manera de pronunciarlas) con que profería habitualmente sus extrañas palabras.

He hablado del saber de A-Xian: era inmenso, como nunca lo hallé en otro hombre. Su conocimiento de lenguas antiguas era profundo, y, nunca lo descubrí en falta. A decir verdad, en cualquier tema de la alabada erudición académica, admirada simplemente por abstrusa, ¿descubrí _alguna vez_ a mi A-Xian en falta? ¡De qué modo singular y penetrante este punto de la naturaleza de mi esposo atrajo, tan sólo en el último período, mi atención! Dije que sus conocimientos eran tales que jamás los hallé en otra persona. No vi entonces lo que ahora advierto claramente: que las adquisiciones de WuXian eran gigantescas, eran asombrosas; sin embargo, tenía suficiente conciencia de su infinita superioridad para someterme con infantil confianza a su guía en el caótico mundo de la investigación con la energía, a la cual me entregué activamente durante los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio. ¡Con qué amplio sentimiento de triunfo, con qué vivo deleite, con qué etérea esperanza _sentía yo_ —cuando él se entregaba conmigo a estudios poco frecuentes, poco conocidos— esa deliciosa perspectiva que se agrandaba en lenta gradación ante mí, por cuya larga y magnífica senda no hollada podía al fin alcanzar la meta de una sabiduría demasiado premiosa, demasiado divina y a la vez prohibida!

¡Así, con qué punzante dolor habré visto, después de algunos años, emprender vuelo a mis bien fundadas esperanzas y desaparecer! Sin WuXian era yo un niño a tientas en la oscuridad. Sólo su presencia, sus lecturas, podían arrojar vívida luz sobre los muchos misterios del trascendentalismo en los cuales vivíamos inmersos. Privadas del radiante

brillo de sus ojos, esas páginas, leves y doradas, tornáronse más opacas que el plomo saturnino. Y aquellos ojos brillaron cada vez con menos frecuencia sobre las páginas que yo escrutaba. A-Xian cayó enfermo. Los extraños ojos brillaron con un fulgor demasiado, demasiado magnífico; los pálidos dedos adquirieron la transparencia cerúlea de la tumba y las venas azules de su alta frente latieron impetuosamente en las alternativas de la más ligera emoción. Vi que iba a morir y luché desesperadamente contra la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Y las luchas de mi apasionado esposo eran, para mi asombro, aún más enérgicas que las mías. Muchos rasgos de su carácter obsequioso me habían convencido de que para él la muerte llegaría sin sus terrores; pero no fue así. Las palabras son impotentes para dar una idea de la fiera resistencia que opuso a la Sombra. Gemí de angustia ante el lamentable espectáculo. Yo hubiera querido calmar, hubiera querido razonar; pero en la intensidad de su salvaje deseo de vivir, vivir, _sólo_ vivir, el consuelo y la razón eran el colmo de la locura. Sin embargo, hasta el último momento, en las convulsiones más violentas de su espíritu indómito, no se conmovió la actitud afable exterior. Su voz se tornó más suave; más profunda, pero yo no quería demorarme en el extraño significado de las palabras pronunciadas con calma. Mi mente vacilaba al escuchar fascinada una melodía sobrehumana, conjeturas y aspiraciones que la humanidad no había conocido hasta entonces.

De su amor no podía dudar, y me era fácil comprender que, en un pecho como el suyo, el amor no reinaba como una pasión ordinaria. Pero sólo en la muerte medí toda la fuerza de su afecto. Durante largas horas, reteniendo mi mano, desplegaba ante mí los excesos de un corazón cuya devoción más que apasionada llegaba a la idolatría. ¿Cómo había merecido yo la bendición de semejantes confesiones? ¿Cómo había merecido la condena de que mi amado me fuese arrebatado en el momento en que me las hacía? Pero no puedo soportar el extenderme sobre este punto. Sólo diré que en el abandono no menos que masculino de WuXian al amor, ay, inmerecido, otorgado sin ser yo digno, reconocí el principio de su ansioso, de su ardiente deseo de vida, esa vida que huía ahora tan velozmente. Soy incapaz de describir, no tengo palabras para expresar esa ansia salvaje, esa anhelante vehemencia de vivir, _sólo_ vivir.

La medianoche en que murió me llamó perentoriamente a su lado, pidiéndome que repitiera ciertos versos que había compuesto pocos días antes. La obedecí. Helos aquí:

_¡Vedla! ¡Es noche de gala_

_en los últimos años solitarios!_

_La multitud de ángeles alados,_

_con sus velos, en lágrimas bañados,_

_son público de un teatro que contempla_

_un drama de esperanzas y temores,_

_mientras toca la orquesta, indefinida,_

_la música sinfín de las esferas._

_Imágenes del Dios que está en lo alto,_

_allí los mimos gruñen y mascullan,_

_corren aquí y allá; y los apremian_

_vastas cosas informes_

_que el escenario alteran de continuo,_

_vertiendo de sus alas desplegadas,_

_un invisible, largo sufrimiento._

_¡Este múltiple drama ya jamás,_

_jamás será olvidado!_

_Con su fantasma siempre perseguido_

_por una multitud que no lo alcanza,_

_en un círculo siempre de retorno_

_al lugar primitivo,_

_y mucho de locura, y más pecado,_

_y más horror -el alma de la intriga._

_¡Ah, ved: entre los mimos en tumulto_

_una forma reptante se insinúa!_

_¡Roja como la sangre se retuerce_

_en la escena desnuda!_

_¡Se retuerce y retuerce! Ven tormentos_

_los mimos son su presa,_

_y sus fauces destilan sangre humana,_

_y los ángeles lloran._

_¡Apáganse las luces, todas, todas!_

_Y sobre cada forma estremecida_

_cae el telón, cortina funeraria,_

_con fragor de tormenta._

_Y los ángeles pálidos y exangües,_

_ya de pie, ya sin velos, manifiestan_

_que el drama es el del «Hombre», y que es su héroe_

_el Vencedor Gusano._

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó casi A-Xian, incorporándose de un salto y tendiendo sus brazos al cielo con un movimiento espasmódico, al terminar yo estos versos—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Ser Celestial! ¿Estas cosas ocurrirán irremisiblemente? ¿El Vencedor no será alguna vez vencido? ¿Quién, quién conoce los misterios de la voluntad y su fuerza? El hambre no se doblega a los ángeles, _ni cede por entero a la muerte,_ como no sea por la flaqueza de su débil voluntad.

Y entonces, como agotado por la emoción, dejó caer los blancos brazos y volvió solemnemente a su lecho de muerte. Y mientras lanzaba los últimos suspiros, mezclado con ellos brotó un suave murmullo de sus labios. Acerqué mi oído y distinguí de nuevo las palabras finales _«El hombre no se doblega a los ángeles, ni cede por entero a la muerte, como no sea por la flaqueza de su débil voluntad.»_

Murió; y yo, deshecho, pulverizado por el dolor, no pude soportar más la solitaria desolación de mi morada, y la nunca tan sombría y apagada ciudad de Yunshen. No me faltaba lo que el mundo llama fortuna. Wei Ying me había legado más, mucho más, de lo que por lo común cae en suerte a los mortales. Entonces, después de unos meses de vagabundeo tedioso, sin rumbo, adquirí y reparé un templo cuyo nombre no diré, en una de las más incultas y menos frecuentadas regiones de Gusu. La sombría y triste vastedad del edificio, el aspecto casi salvaje del dominio, los numerosos recuerdos melancólicos y venerables vinculados con ambos, tenían mucho en común con los sentimientos de abandono total que me habían conducido a esa remota y huraña región del país. Sin embargo, aunque el exterior del templo, aún ruinoso, invadido de musgo, sufrió pocos cambios, me dediqué con infantil perversidad, y quizá con la débil esperanza de aliviar mis penas, a desplegar en su interior magnificencias más que reales. Siempre, aun en la infancia, había sentido gusto por esas extravagancias, y entonces volvieron como una compensación del dolor. ¡Ay, ahora sé cuánto de incipiente locura podía descubrirse en los suntuosos y fantásticos tapices, en las solemnes esculturas, en las extrañas cornisas, en los moblajes, en los diseños de las alfombras de oro! Me había convertido en un esclavo preso en el uso de un quemador de incienso particular, y mis trabajos y mis planes cobraron el color de mis sueños. Pero no me detendré en el detalle de estos absurdos. Hablaré tan sólo de ese aposento por siempre maldito, donde en un momento de enajenación conduje al altar —como sucesor del inolvidable A-Xian— a Lord Mo XuanYu, de Lanling, de cabellos castaños y ojos casi azules.

No hay una sola partícula de la arquitectura y la decoración de aquella cámara nupcial que no se presente ahora ante mis ojos. ¿Dónde tenía el corazón la altiva familia del novio para permitir, movida por su sed de oro, que un doncel, pasara el umbral de un aposento _tan_ adornado? He dicho que recuerdo minuciosamente los detalles de la cámara y, sin embargo, no había orden, no había armonía en aquel lujo fantástico, que se impusieran a mi memoria. La habitación estaba en una alta torrecilla del templo, era de forma pentagonal y de vastas dimensiones. Ocupaba todo el lado sur del pentágono la única ventana, un inmenso cristal de una sola pieza y de matiz plomizo, de suerte que los rayos del sol o de la luna, al atravesarlo, caían con brillo horrible sobre los objetos. En lo alto de la inmensa ventana se extendía el entejado de una añosa vid que trepaba por los macizos muros de la torre. El techo, de sombrío roble, era altísimo, abovedado y decorosamente decorado con los motivos más extraños, más grotescos, de un estilo casi gótico. Del centro mismo de esa melancólica bóveda colgaba, de una sola cadena de oro de largos eslabones, un inmenso incensario del mismo metal, con múltiples perforaciones dispuestas de tal manera que, a través de ellas, como dotadas de la vitalidad de una serpiente, veíanse las contorsiones continuas de llamas multicolores.

Había algunos bancos y candelabros de oro y, el lecho nupcial bajo, esculpido en ébano macizo, con baldaquino como una colgadura fúnebre. En cada uno de los ángulos del aposento había un gigantesco sarcófago de granito negro, con antiguas tapas cubiertas de inmemoriales relieves. Pero en las colgaduras del aposento se hallaba, ay, la fantasía más importante. Los elevados muros, de gigantesca altura —al punto de ser desproporcionados—, estaban cubiertos de arriba abajo, en vastos pliegues, por una pesada y espesa tapicería, tapicería de un material semejante al de la alfombra del piso, la cubierta de las otomanas y el lecho de ébano, del baldaquino y de las suntuosas volutas de los cortinajes que velaban parcialmente la ventana. Este material era el más rico tejido de oro, cubierto íntegramente, con intervalos irregulares, por arabescos en realce, de un pie de diámetro, de un negro azabache. Pero estas figuras sólo participaban de la condición de arabescos cuando se las miraba desde un determinado ángulo. Por un procedimiento hoy común, que puede en verdad rastrearse en períodos muy remotos de la antigüedad, cambiaban de aspecto. Para el que entraba en la habitación tenían la apariencia de simples monstruosidades; pero, al acercarse, esta apariencia desaparecía gradualmente y, paso a paso, a medida que el visitante cambiaba de posición en el recinto, se veía rodeado por una infinita serie de formas horribles pertenecientes a la superstición. El efecto fantasmagórico era grandemente intensificado por la introducción artificial de una fuerte y continua corriente de aire detrás de los tapices, la cual daba una horrenda e inquietante animación al conjunto.

Entre esos muros, en esa cámara nupcial, pasé con Lord Mo las impías horas del primer mes de nuestro matrimonio, y las pasé sin demasiada inquietud. Que mi esposo temiera la índole hosca de mi carácter, que me huyera y me amara muy poco, no podía yo pasarlo por alto; pero me causaba más placer que otra cosa. Mi memoria volaba (¡ah, con qué intensa nostalgia!) hacia mi amado WuXian, el augusto, el hermoso, el enterrado. Me embriagaba con los recuerdos de su pureza, de su sabiduría, de su naturaleza elevada, etérea, de su amor apasionado, idólatra. Ahora mi espíritu ardía plena y libremente, con más intensidad que el suyo. En la excitación de mis sueños ocasionados por el incienso (pues me hallaba habitualmente aherrojado por los grilletes de aquella sustancia) gritaba su nombre en el silencio de la noche, o durante el día, en los sombreados retiros de los valles, como si con esa salvaje vehemencia, con la solemne pasión, con el fuego devorador de mi deseo por la desaparecida, pudiera restituirlo a la senda que había abandonado —ah, _¿era posible_ que fuese para siempre?— en la tierra.

Al comenzar el segundo mes de nuestro matrimonio, Lord XuanYu cayó súbitamente enfermo y se repuso lentamente. La fiebre que lo consumía perturbaba sus noches, y en su inquieto semisueño hablaba de sonidos, de movimientos que se producían en la cámara de la torre, cuyo origen atribuí a los extravíos de su imaginación o quizá a la fantasmagórica influencia de la cámara misma. Llegó, al fin, la convalecencia y, por último, el restablecimiento total. Sin embargo, había transcurrido un breve período cuando un segundo trastorno más violento la arrojó a su lecho de dolor; y de este ataque, su constitución, que siempre fuera débil, nunca se repuso del todo. Su mal, desde entonces, tuvo un carácter alarmante y una recurrencia que lo era aún más, y desafiaba el conocimiento y los grandes esfuerzos de los médicos. Con la intensificación de su mal crónico —el cual parecía haber invadido de tal modo su constitución que era imposible desarraigarlo por medios humanos—, no pude menos de observar un aumento similar en su irritabilidad nerviosa y en su excitabilidad para el miedo motivado por causas triviales. De nuevo hablaba, y ahora con más frecuencia e insistencia, de los sonidos, de los leves sonidos y de los movimientos insólitos en las colgaduras, a los cuales aludiera en un comienzo.

Una noche, próximo el fin de septiembre, impuso a mi atención este penoso tema con más insistencia que de costumbre. Acababa de despertar de un sueño inquieto, y yo había estado observando, con un sentimiento en parte de ansiedad, en parte de vago terror, los gestos de su semblante descarnado. Me senté junto a su lecho de ébano, en uno de los bancos. Se incorporó a medias y habló, con un susurro ansioso, bajo, de los sonidos que _estaba oyendo_ y yo no podía oír, de los movimientos que _estaba viendo_ y yo no podía percibir. El viento corría velozmente detrás de los tapices y quise mostrarle (cosa en la cual, debo decirlo, no creía yo _del todo)_ que aquellos suspiros casi inarticulados y aquellas levísimas variaciones de las figuras de la pared eran tan sólo los naturales efectos de la habitual corriente de aire. Pero la palidez mortal que se extendió por su rostro me probó que mis esfuerzos por tranquilizarle serían infructuosos. Pareció desvanecerse y no había criados a quien recurrir. Recordé el lugar donde había un frasco de un elixir que le habían prescrito los médicos, y crucé presuroso el aposento en su busca. Pero, al llegar bajo la luz del incensario, dos circunstancias de índole sorprendente llamaron mi atención. Sentí que un objeto palpable, aunque invisible, rozaba levemente mi persona, y vi que, en la alfombra dorada, en el centro mismo del rico resplandor que arrojaba el incensario, había una sombra, una sombra leve, indefinida, de aspecto angélico, como cabe imaginar la sombra de una sombra. Pero yo estaba perturbado por la excitación de una inmoderada dosis del incienso; poco caso hice a estas cosas y no las mencioné a XuanYu. Encontré el elixir, crucé nuevamente la cámara y llené un vaso, que llevé a los labios del desvanecido. Ya se había recobrado un tanto, sin embargo, y tomó el vaso en sus manos, mientras yo me dejaba caer en el banco bajo que tenía cerca, con los ojos fijos en su persona. Fue entonces cuando percibí claramente un paso suave en la alfombra, cerca del lecho, y un segundo después, mientras XuanYu alzaba la copa de vino hasta sus labios, vi o quizá soñé que veía caer dentro del vaso, como surgida de un invisible surtidor en la atmósfera del aposento, tres o cuatro grandes gotas de fluido brillante, del color del rubí. Si yo lo vi, no ocurrió lo mismo con XuanYu. Bebió el elixir sin vacilar y me abstuve de hablarle de una circunstancia que, según pensé, debía considerarse como sugestión de una imaginación excitada, actividad mórbida aumentada por el terror de mi esposo, el incienso y la hora.

Sin embargo, no pude dejar de percibir que, inmediatamente después de la caída de las gotas color rubí, se producía una rápida agravación en el mal de mi esposo, de suerte que la tercera noche las manos de sus doncellas lo prepararon para la tumba, y la cuarta la pasé solo, con su cuerpo amortajado, en aquella fantástica cámara que la recibiera recién casado. Extrañas visiones engendradas por el incienso revoloteaban como sombras delante de mí. Observé con ojos inquietos los sarcófagos en los ángulos de la habitación, las cambiantes figuras de los tapices, las contorsiones de las llamas multicolores en el incensario suspendido. Mis ojos cayeron entonces, mientras trataba de recordar las circunstancias de una noche anterior, en el lugar donde, bajo el resplandor del incensario, había visto las débiles huellas de la sombra. Pero ya no estaba allí, y, respirando con más libertad, volví la mirada a la pálida y rígida figura tendida en el lecho. Entonces me asaltaron mil recuerdos de A-Xian, y cayó sobre mi corazón, con la turbulenta violencia de una marea, todo el indecible dolor con que había mirado su cuerpo amortajado. La noche avanzaba, y con el pecho lleno de amargos pensamientos, cuyo objeto era mi único, mi supremo amor, permanecí contemplando el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu.

Quizá fuera media noche, tal vez más temprano o más tarde, pues no tenía conciencia del tiempo, cuando un sollozo sofocado, suave, pero muy claro, me sacó bruscamente de mi ensueño. _Sentí_ que venía del lecho de ébano, del lecho de muerte. Presté atención en una agonía de terror supersticioso, pero el sonido no se repitió. Esforcé la vista para descubrir algún movimiento del cadáver mas no advertí nada. Sin embargo, no podía haberme equivocado. _Había_ oído el ruido, aunque débil, y mi espíritu estaba despierto. Mantuve con decisión, con perseverancia, la atención clavada en el cuerpo. Transcurrieron algunos minutos sin que ninguna circunstancia arrojara luz sobre el misterio. Por fin, fue evidente que un color ligero, muy débil y apenas perceptible se difundía bajo las mejillas y a lo largo de las hundidas venas de los párpados. Con una especie de horror, de espanto indecible, que no tiene en el lenguaje humano expresión suficientemente enérgica, sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir, que mis miembros se ponían rígidos. Sin embargo, el sentimiento del deber me devolvió la presencia de ánimo. Ya no podía dudar de que nos habíamos apresurado en los preparativos, de que XuanYu aún vivía. Era necesario hacer algo inmediatamente; pero la torre estaba muy apartada de las dependencias de la servidumbre, no había nadie cerca, yo no tenía modo de llamar en mi ayuda sin abandonar la habitación unos minutos, y no podía aventurarme a salir. Luché solo, pues, en mi intento de volver a la vida el espíritu aún vacilante. Pero, al cabo de un breve período, fue evidente la recaída, el color desapareció de los párpados y las mejillas, dejándolos más pálidos que el mármol; los labios estaban doblemente apretados y contraídos en la espectral expresión de la muerte; una viscosidad y un frío repulsivos cubrieron rápidamente la superficie del cuerpo, y la habitual rigidez cadavérica sobrevino de inmediato. Volví a desplomarme con un estremecimiento en el diván de donde me levantara tan bruscamente y de nuevo me entregué a mis apasionadas visiones de A-Xian.

Así transcurrió una hora cuando (¿era posible?) advertí por segunda vez un vago sonido procedente de la región del lecho. Presté atención en el colmo del horror. El sonido se repitió: era un suspiro. Precipitándome hacia el cadáver, vi —claramente— temblar los labios. Un minuto después se entreabrían, descubriendo una brillante línea de dientes nacarados. La estupefacción luchaba ahora en mi pecho con el profundo espanto que hasta entonces reinara solo. Sentí que mi vista se oscurecía, que mi razón se extraviaba, y sólo por un violento esfuerzo logré al fin cobrar ánimos para ponerme a la tarea que mi deber me señalaba una vez más. Había ahora cierto color en la frente, en las mejillas y en la garganta; un calor perceptible invadía todo el cuerpo; hasta se sentía latir levemente el corazón. Mi esposo _vivía, y_ con redoblado ardor me entregué a la tarea de resucitarlo. Froté y friccioné las sienes y las manos, y utilicé todos los expedientes que la experiencia y no pocas lecturas médicas me aconsejaban. Pero en vano. De pronto, el color huyó, las pulsaciones cesaron, los labios recobraron la expresión de la muerte y, un instante después, el cuerpo todo adquiría el frío de hielo, el color lívido, la intensa rigidez; el aspecto consumido y todas las horrendas características de quien ha sido, por muchos días, habitante de la tumba.

Y de nuevo me sumí en las visiones de A-Xian, y de nuevo (¿y quién ha de sorprenderse de que me estremezca al escribirlo?), _de nuevo_ llegó a mis oídos un sollozo ahogado que venía de la zona del lecho de ébano. Mas, ¿a qué detallar el indescriptible horror de aquella noche? ¿A qué detenerme a relatar cómo, hasta acercarse el momento del alba gris, se repitió este horrible drama de resurrección; cómo cada espantosa recaída terminaba en una muerte más rígida y aparentemente más irremediable?; ¿cómo cada agonía cobraba el aspecto de una lucha con algún enemigo invisible, y cómo cada lucha era sucedida por no sé qué extraño cambio en el aspecto del cuerpo? Permitidme que me apresure a concluir.

La mayor parte de la espantosa noche había transcurrido, y el que estuviera muerto se movió de nuevo ahora con más fuerza que antes, aunque despertase de una disolución más horrenda e irreparable. Yo había cesado hacía rato de luchar o de moverme, y permanecía rígido sentado en aquel banco, presa indefensa de un torbellino de violentas emociones, de todas las cuales el pavor era quizá la menos terrible, la menos devoradora. El cadáver, repito, se movía, y ahora con más fuerza que antes. Los colores de la vida cubrieron con inusitada energía el semblante, los miembros se relajaron y, de no ser por los párpados aún apretados y por las vendas y paños que daban un aspecto sepulcral a la figura, podía haber soñado que XuanYu se había sacudido por completo las cadenas de la muerte. Pero si entonces no acepté del todo esta idea, por lo menos pude salir de dudas cuando, levantándose del lecho, a tientas, con débiles pasos, con los ojos cerrados y la manera peculiar de quien se ha extraviado en un sueño, aquel ser amortajado avanzó osadamente, palpablemente, hasta el centro del aposento.

No temblé, no me moví, pues una multitud de ideas inexpresables vinculadas con el aire, la estatura, el porte de la figura cruzaron velozmente por mi cerebro, paralizándome, convirtiéndome en fría piedra. No me moví, pero contemplé la aparición. Reinaba un loco desorden en mis pensamientos, un tumulto incontenible. ¿Podía ser, realmente, Mo XuanYu vivo la figura que tenía delante? ¿Podía ser realmente XuanYu, Lord Mo XuanYu, ¿el de los cabellos castaños y los ojos azules? ¿Por qué, _por qué_ lo dudaba? El vendaje ceñía la boca, pero ¿podía no ser la boca de Lord Mo? Y las mejillas —con rosas como en la plenitud de su vida—, sí podían ser en verdad las hermosas mejillas del viviente Lord Mo. Y el mentón, con sus hoyuelos, como cuando estaba sano, ¿podía no ser el suyo? _Pero entonces, ¿había crecido el durante su enfermedad?_ ¿Qué indescriptible locura me invadió al pensarlo? De un salto llegué a sus pies. Estremeciéndose a mi contacto, dejó caer de la cabeza, sueltas, las horribles vendas que lo envolvían, y entonces, en la atmósfera sacudida del aposento, se desplomó una enorme masa de cabellos desordenados: _¡eran más negros que las alas de cuervo de la medianoche!_ Y lentamente se abrieron _los ojos_ de la figura que estaba ante mí. «¡En esto, por lo menos —grité—, nunca, nunca podré equivocarme! ¡Éstos son los grandes ojos, los ojos gris plomo, los extraños ojos de mi perdido amor, los de Lord... los de LORD WUXIAN!»

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, el OOC de Lan Zhan es real porque tenía que seguir el cuento, pero hice lo posible para apegarlo un poco y mantener a Wei Ying un poco más canónico.  
> Este es de mis cuentos favoritos y pensé que iría muy bien, igualmente lo hice muy rápido.  
> Espero que les guste, y si no lo conocían, pues Edgar Allan Poe tiene muchas joyas.


End file.
